


A Trick and His Treat

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Hannah Baxter - Sex Surrogate [2]
Category: Hang Ups (TV), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Cock Rings, F/M, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Surrogacy, Sex Toys, Smut, Teninch, Woman on Top, seriously this is just about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Belle and Martin get together for a Halloween session. She finds him the perfect costume, but doesn't plan on having him wear it for all that long.





	A Trick and His Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepinstripesandroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepinstripesandroses/gifts).



> Thanks to bluepinstripesandroses for looking this over and finding a CRUCIAL error. All mistakes are mine as I can't just let things sit and of course I made a bunch of changes to content and dialogue after getting the go ahead. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little bit of Halloween ridiculousness!

Hannah heard a rapid knock-knock-knock on her front door. She glanced at the clock and snatched the dressing gown from back of her bedroom door. She slid it on over her lingerie and unrolled the curlers still in her hair. 

“Coming!”

Her curls bounced as she bent forward to put on her lipstick. She slipped her feet into a pair of high, peep-toe heels and rushed down her hallway. She took a breath, put on a sultry smile, and when she pulled open the door it was Belle who leaned, back arched, against the door jamb. 

She let her eyes roam over Martin’s lanky frame. “You’re early.”

He looked toward the stairwell and tugged on his ear. “Oh, I, er, I was nearby and I thought-”

“It’s perfectly alright.” She stepped forward and spread her palm over his chest. “I just haven’t finished getting ready yet.”

His eyes dropped, lingering on the gaping front of the dressing gown that showed a hint of the sheer, lace bralette she wore underneath.

His breath left him in a rush. “You look beautiful.”

“And you look like you’re not wearing a costume. What kind of Halloween date are you?” She grinned, a hint of tongue poked out the side of her mouth. 

His face fell. “But you said not to-”

Belle’s giggle cut him off. “I’m just teasing you, Martin.”

He ran his hands through his hair. “Well, that’s okay I suppose.”

She nabbed his tie and reeled him closer. She pressed herself against him and brought her lips just shy of his. Their breath mingled as she promised him, “Don’t worry. I’ve gotten you a little something to wear.”

He swallowed hard and nodded. Belle carded her fingers through his hair, clutched the back of his head, and drew him down for a thorough snog. When they pulled apart, Martin’s lipstick-stained mouth was hanging open and his glasses had slipped halfway down his nose.

Belle took his hand and pulled him into her flat. “Come on. Go get undressed in my room and wait for me there.” She pushed him in the direction of the bedroom.

“Erm, I...the, um...”

“Don’t worry, I got rid of the duvet you hated.”

“Oh, no. It’s a lovely duvet. Really. It’s just-”

“I got rid of the duvet you hated. Now, go get changed.” 

“But I don’t-”

Belle rolled her eyes. “Undressed. I meant undressed. An’ wait for me on top of the new sheets. We’re gonna break ‘em in.” She shimmied her shoulders. _“It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes.”_ She turned and grinded back against his groin and sang over her shoulder, _“I am, gettin' so hot; I wanna take my clothes off. Uh, uh, uh.”_

“What?”

Belle laughed and pointed down the hallway. “Just go. I’ll be right there.”

After watching Martin disappear into her bedroom, Belle slipped into the loo and removed the short robe. She examined herself in the mirror. She checked to make sure her lippy wasn’t smeared and turned side to side to check the fit of her new lingerie. The sheer lace of her bralette would’ve shown her nipples if not for the cheeky hearts placed just so. To make sure it sat flush against her skin, she ran her fingers along the band of the knickers, same sheer lace with a larger heart covering her neatly trimmed curls. She popped a mint in her mouth and sauntered back to the bedroom.

She took a moment to study Martin. He was facing away from her, looking for somewhere to place his folded suit, and giving her a wonderful view of his tight bum. A bum sadly still covered by pants. You’d never know it from his ill fitting clothing, but he really was quite fit...and hung. He wasn’t the thickest she ever had, but was quite possibly the longest. He did very nicely for her, thank you very much.

She cleared her throat and he spun around. 

“You redecorated the whole room?”

“Felt like making a change anyway, so…” She shrugged. “An’ I adore the new look.”

He nodded while examining the room. “Yeah. It reminds me of y- It’s...it’s gorgeous.”

An honest smile broke over Belle’s face at the almost compliment. She found she very much liked this peculiar client of hers, with his brusque exterior hiding a gentle core.

She walked into the room and gave Martin a kiss on the cheek. “You're very sweet.” Her grin turned wicked. “But I thought I said undressed? Pants off.”

A blush spread across his cheeks, but he nodded and pushed his briefs down his legs. His hands clenched and unclenched, before he stood with them covering his manhood. He looked everywhere but at Belle. 

Belle cocked her eyebrow at him. “I don’t think so.” She ran her hands over his chest, fingers brushing through the springy hairs there, and tweaked his nipples. 

He squeaked, but his hands fell to his side.

“Lie down and no covering up. I want to look at you...all of you.”

“I thought you said you had a costume for me? Don’t you want me to put it on?”

“I do, and we’ll get to it. But first, I want to enjoy the view. Now go.” She swatted him playfully on the arse.

He laid down carefully on the silky fabric of her bedding and shifted himself into the center of the bed. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, first resting them under his head before bringing them down to his side. He closed his eyes and curled his fingers into the duvet to stop himself from covering up.

Martin felt the dip of the mattress as Belle climbed on the bed next to him. She removed his glasses and placed them carefully on the night table. He opened his eyes and squinted at her. 

“That okay?” 

“Yes?”

Her lips twitched and she lowered her head to pepper his shoulder with tiny kisses. She ran her hands up and down his flank, eliciting a shudder from him. His breath hitched and his nipples pebbled as her teeth scraped along his pecs and clavicle. 

“Trick or treat?” She looked up at him through her lashes and before he could answer she’d bitten the muscle at the juncture of neck and shoulder. He moaned at the pressure and she laved the spot with her tongue. She glanced down at his cock, already at half-mast, and licked her lips. Her hands moved across his chest and stomach and he was helpless to prevent the the unwitting jerk of his hips at her touch. 

He reached out for her, but she pulled back. “Ah. Ah. Hands at your side.”

At his small whine, she glided her fingers over his feverish skin, setting his abdominal muscles to quivering. She followed the thin trail of hair under his navel and teasingly skirted the thicket of hair surrounding his member. She shifted and settled herself on her knees between his thighs. Her nails scraped across his upper thighs causing his hips to buck and his cock to flop across his stomach. She squeezed his leg, reminding him to stillness. He took a shuddering breath and locked his muscles in place. 

She made a pleased sound in the back of her throat and wrapped both hands around his engorged cock. He held his breath as she slowly lowered her mouth to envelop him between her lips. He released a deep sigh as her tongue swirled around his shaft. Her head bobbed along his length and she sucked lightly at the tip on each pass.

His eyes rolled back into his head and his hands tightened around the duvet. “Belle, Belle, bellebellebelle.”

She released him with a pop and a string of saliva, making sure she kept a firm grip on his base. 

His breathing was ragged in the otherwise quiet room.

Belle leaned over to grab a small bundle off of her bedside table. She unrolled a black, plastic cock ring from a piece of cloth and slid it down his length and over his balls replacing the pressure of her fist. She hummed in pleasure at the sight of the twitching appendage standing proud and tall. She couldn’t resist licking the drop of moisture pearling at the tip. She giggled and placed what looked like a colorful handkerchief over the top.

Martin looked from Belle’s mischievous grin to the red bit of fabric decorated with blue, webbed lines and two eye shaped holes that was now covering his swaying penis.

“What d’ya think?”

Martin glanced wide eyed at Belle. “Huh?”

“Of your costume? Spider-Peen.” 

Belle ran her hands up and down the hairs along Martin’s thighs and he trembled. “Belle…”

“Doesn’t really matter if you don’t like it, not planning on having you wear it for very long.”

“I-” He rasped.

“Oh, but you are very long, aren’t you?”  
“I like it. I do.”

She inched her hands toward the inside of his legs. They shook with the effort of keeping still. “Good boy.” 

She gently bit his inner thigh before soothing it with her tongue. Her tongue stroked from the bite upward teasing his balls. She blew over the newly wet skin and Martin shivered. 

Belle placed a hand on each side of Martin’s hips and skimmed the top of his cloth covered penis with her breasts. “Were you as good at work this week?”

“Yes.”

Belle purred her approval and dropped little kisses over his stomach and hip. “Tell me how good you were.” She sat back on her knees and rested her hands low on his pelvis.

“They…” He licked his lips. “They started training a new hostess, so I only had to handle the front of house once. Got to spend most of my time in my cloakroom.”

“And when you were seating customers, what were you wearing under your suit?”

“I-” Belle palmed his testicles and began massaging them. “Ah!”

Spider-Peen went bobbing. 

“Well?”

Martin whispered, “I had on the red, lace knickers you bought me last month.”

“Mmhmm. Anything else?”

He closed his eyes and nodded.

“Martin, look at me.”

His lids slowly fluttered open, and she watched as his gaze skittered over her lace covered breasts, paused on her lips, until those rich, chocolate eyes met hers. She could see the burning passion he kept simmering just below the surface. He tried to hide it, but, one day, she’d get him to unleash it. And it would be glorious. She poked her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and grinned when he glanced quickly down at it.

“What else were you wearing?”

“The..the thing you gave me.”

Her eyes widened and her smile brightened. “The wireless prostate massager?”

He nodded.

“Oh, my good, sweet Martin!” 

Belle scampered up his body and kissed him hard. Her nails scraped along his scalp and her hips found his. At his gasp, Belle allowed their tongues to meet. She gently sucked on his before releasing him and moving back to settle between his legs. She repositioned Spider-Peen, which she’d knocked off in her exuberance. “Tell me more.”

“What...what else do you want to know?”

Belle bounced and clapped her hands “Everything! When would you stimulate yourself? How hard did it make you? Did you come right there? Did you need to sneak away to the cloakroom and finish yourself off? How many times did you come? Did you love it?”

Martin blushed deeply. “Erm…”

Belle laughed with joy. “Come on, Martin, tell me!”

“Well, I didn’t know they were making me greet patrons that day, but I’d been bringing it with me just in case, like you said to.” 

“Uh huh.” She played with his pubic hair and relished each time his cock would twitch.

“I, eh, put it on in the toilets after they’d told me.”

“When would you use it? Each time someone would come in?”

“No, just, er, the women...if they had long, blonde hair.”

“Like me?”

He nodded.

“And did you use it ‘til you came?”

He shook his head. “No, only from the time they walked through the door until they reached the hosting station.”

“So you didn’t leave it on while you walked them to their tables?”

“No. Made me hard though. Hard enough that a few of the women noticed and stared at me. At...my cock.”

She giggled. “Were probably thinking they’d rather dine on that than anything on the menu. Know I would.” Belle removed the handkerchief just long enough to take him into her mouth as far as she could without gagging. She swirled her tongue around him and released him, smacking her lips afterward. “Mmm. Delicious.” She placed the cloth back on his penis and gave him a pat. “So were there a lot of blondes that day? Did you spend all day hard? Did you rub yourself off?” She ran a fist over the cloth and along his length.

“I...erm...I spent a lot of time hard. Snuck away twice though.”

Belle tapped her lip as if in thought. “Next week, might want you to keep the vibrator on the whole time you’re dealing with customers.” Belle plucked the Spiderman fabric from him and tossed it to the floor. She grasped his cock and ran her thumbs up and down the shaft watching the give and play of the soft skin there. “I can just imagine how gorgeous you’d look as the vibrations spread through your body. Your cock filling and hardening, bursting to break free of your tight pants and trousers. Your legs and arse tensing as you walk, fighting against orgasming right there, but the little, pulsing waves only build and build. And the harder you try and ignore it, the stronger they feel, until the tip of your cock is weeping uncontrollably with the absolute need to bloody come.” She sped up the motions of her hands. “And your face would turn red and your breath would be labored, just like it is right now.”

“Oh God, Belle, please.”

She slowed the play of her hands over his cock. “The couple would be looking at you, trying to figure out if something’s wrong. An’ maybe the wife or girlfriend or whoever would look down and see a cock easily three times bigger than her date’s and she’d get so wet she’d have to rub her thighs together just for a little bit of relief.”

“Belle...” Martin whimpered and dug his fists into the duvet and scrunched his eyes closed.

“And you’d throw back your head and squeeze your eyes closed as you came right there in the middle of the restaurant floor.”

“I’m...I’m gonna…”

Belle stopped suddenly and held tightly to his base.

“No, please. I need to come. Please!”

“And you will. Just not yet.” 

With a smirk she took his balls into her mouth and gently sucked. Martin grunted and thrust slightly. She released him and climbed over his legs, forcing them together as she straddled him. Hands on hips, she looked down at his impressive cock straining just above his stomach. She plucked a foil package from her night table and tore it open. 

After rolling the condom on him, she stood up and stepped further up his body. As she spread her legs and squatted, Martin realized that her panties were actually crotchless. His belly swooped at the sight of her slick, pink flesh. She guided his cock to her opening and easily sank down on it as wet as she was. She rested her hands behind her on his upper thighs. She needed a moment not only to adjust to his size, but to give him a chance to catch his breath. She didn’t want him coming right away considering how worked up she’d gotten him.

When she didn’t think he’d pop off immediately, she began to ride him. His hands clutched at her waist and tried to speed her up, but she kept her pace deliberate and slow. She moved her hands to rest on his chest, changing the angle of penetration and slowing them down even further. 

“Belle. Come on.”

“Patience.” 

“I’ve been bloody patient!” Belle raised her eyebrow and Martin looked down in embarrassment. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to shout.”

“I understand. I know I’ve been a horrible tease.” She leaned over him and let her lace encased breast slide across his chest as she reached into her nightstand. She removed a small bullet vibrator from the drawer and twirled it between her fingers. “Now that I know you can wear a vibrator all day and only let yourself come twice, I know you can wait five more minutes to come. I have plans for you.”

He gulped. “Right. Of course. Sorry.”

“I forgive you.” She pecked his lips. “But for your rudeness you’re not going to come until after I do. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She moved his hands from her waist to her breasts. “Feel free to play with my tits.”

He pushed her bralette up and began kneading the supple mounds. His fingers toyed with the tips causing them to bead and Belle increased her pace. She turned on the vibrator and brought the end down right on her clit. The mechanical sounds of the vibrator and her moans filled the air and Martin thrusted harder chasing his own orgasm. Belle moved her free hand next to Martin’s head as she leaned forward and switched from pistoning down the length of his whole cock to seated short, hard thrusts. 

“Oh God, oh God. Belle, I’m…close...” She came keening and immediately rolled off him, mid-thrust. “...Ah, no! No, no, no.” 

Belle shakingly stuck the still vibrating toy into her dripping pussy and coated it with her juices. She removed the latex from his cock and teased Martin’s straining, sensitive tip with the vibrator. She slowly dragged it down his shaft, skimmed it along his perineum, and circled the puckered entrance to his arse. He clenched his muscles tightly, but spread his legs wider - fighting and welcoming at the same time. And she finally, finally, inserted the small bit of metal into his arsehole. He threw back his head and hissed. 

She twisted the little bullet until Martin was squirming, neck fraught with tension, his lungs struggling for air. 

She used her hands in time with the vibrator and Martin’s frenzied bucking as he raced quickly to the finish. When she saw his stomach muscles and balls tighten, she whispered, “Martin, watch.”

He opened his eyes and his frantic gaze stopped on the most amazing and beautiful woman he’d ever met, arranged between his legs. 

She gestured to the glistening, fully distended, nearly purple cock wrapped in her hands. He fought to keep his eyes open as thick ropes of cum shot from the tip. He watched as it landed on Belle’s new sheets, as it spurted over his stomach and hips, and finally as it dribbled down his still pulsing cock to coat Belle’s fist. When Belle delicately licked the creamy liquid from her hand, he had to restrain himself from desperately pulling her into his arms. 

She eased the cock ring off. “See? Shot off just like Spiderman.”

He half laughed, half sobbed. The vibrator was still on, still stimulating, forgotten inside him. 

“Shhh. It’s okay.”

“Vi-vibrator.”

“Shit!” Belle flicked it off and removed it. 

Martin’s muscles relaxed all at once and he fell into a euphoric stupor. “That...I can’t even...that was...thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, Martin.” She curled up next to him.

“Do we...is there any time left in our session?”

Belle glanced at her clock. “Yeah, ‘bout 27 mins. You can kip if you’d like.”

“Erm, I was wondering...since it’s Halloween, if I could, maybe...er. I was thinking, it’d be a treat..that is-”

“What d’you like me to do?”

“It’s not what _you_ would do, I was hoping _I_ could, if you don’t mind-”

“Spit it out, Martin!” She was more amused than anything.

“I was hoping I could...taste you?”

Belle sat up in shock. “You want to eat me out?”

“Only if...I thought...yes? Is that alright?”

Belle flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. “Of course, it’s alright.” She pulled back and panted, “You sure? You don’t have to.”

“I’ve been thinking about it...a lot. And I think I’d enjoy...I’d very much like to.”

She scooted up his chest until her knees rested on either side of his head. She gripped the headboard and looked down at him, chest heaving in anticipation. “Ready?”

He dragged his eyes from her pussy to her face. “Yeah.” Placing his hands at her waist, he drew her down to his mouth.

Belle was sure she’d never had a client take to cunnilingus faster or more enthusiastically than Martin, if the three orgasms he pulled from her were any indication. 

Happy Hallo- _ween_!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really didn't plan on writing more of these, but I was inspired by the infamous "Ghost Peen" pic. Though for Martin it is, of course, more tailored to his interests.


End file.
